


Haunted By You

by Mathemagician



Series: Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 Fics [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, COE Compliant, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post CoE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathemagician/pseuds/Mathemagician
Summary: Everywhere in Cardiff reminds Jack of Ianto. Maybe he can still see him.For Torchwood Bingo Fest prompt The Ghost Machine
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Series: Torchwood Bingo Fest 2020 Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897936
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21
Collections: Torchwood Fan Fests: Bingo Fest 2020





	Haunted By You

Jack walked around Cardiff aimlessly. He resented the city he loved so much a few months ago, everything in it reminded him of Ianto. The shop where he liked to buy his suits, the bakery he always bought them breakfast from, the cafe whose coffee he'd declared "drinkable enough" if he couldn't make his own, which meant it was the second-best coffee Jack had ever had. Eventually, his feet took him to the tourist office without him realising it, the closed sign hanging in the window. Jack rested his head against the door for a moment before taking a deep breath and opening it.

Jack stepped in and walked around the desk to sit on the chair behind it. Ianto's chair. Jack leant back, rubbing his hands over his face, and sighed. He looked over the desk, neatly stacked piles of brochures no one else would bother to put out left on one side, a small stack of memos in front of the keyboard. Jack picked them up and flipped through them. One was a shopping list (bandages, coffee beans, biscuits, meat and dark chocolate for Myfanwy.) Jack winced, another casualty he hadn't considered, he hadn't seen the damage of the bomb yet, but it seemed unlikely she survived the blast. One just read "Make Jack call back Prime Minister. Think of good excuse to have ignored call." Jack smiled sadly, he thought the things he was busy doing to Ianto were all very good reasons to not be answering his phone, not that it mattered now. One reminding Ianto to call his sister, and one with a list of things to take to the dry cleaner when he had time to make a trip. He dropped the notes back on the desk, far less neatly than Ianto had left them. He reached under the desk to press the button that opened the door.

The cogwheel still worked at least, though it jammed partway open, Jack could fit through if he went sideways. He walked through the main floor of the hub, mostly just rubble now, and into his office. He sighed, the place was in tatters, opened the hatch to his bunk, and climbed down the ladder. The damage wasn't as extensive down there, not that it mattered, he was hardly planning on moving back in around the rubble. He lay on the camp bed, staring at the ceiling. Ianto always complained about the camp bed, he always ended up crushed against the wall or half falling off, but he never wanted to wait long enough to drive back to his flat to get his hands on Jack. Someone would have to clean out Ianto's flat. _Jack_ would have to clean out Ianto's flat. As if the rest of Cardiff wasn't bad enough.

He sighed heavily after several minutes and sat up, swinging his legs off the bed, and climbed back up to the hub to look at the damage. The computers were all in pieces, the kitchen was completely destroyed, an entire wall had caved in, blocking the stairs to the archives completely, and the glass of the hothouse was shattered. The safe in his office, while heavily charred and dented, seemed to still be secure, so Jack turned the dial to unlock it, pulling sharply at the door to open it past the slightly warped metal. Quantum transducer, some blueprints, classified documents. Quantum transducer. He pulled the device out and clicked it apart, taking half of it with him, he scrambled down the ladder back into his bunk.

He leant against a wall in the corner, took a deep breath, and pressed the button. He smiled as he watched himself and Ianto nearly fall off the ladder, laughing as they tried to get down it without breaking contact. The second they managed Ianto had Jack's back pinned to the ladder, pulling at his clothes. They'd just gotten back from chasing down a weevil, and the quickie in the back of the SUV that followed. Ianto made him clean the entire vehicle the next day, insisting that it was entirely Jack's fault they'd gotten it dirty in the first place. Jack considered it completely worth it, especially after Ianto saw him covered in soapy water and had him pressed against the bonnet in an instant. Ianto had gotten Jack's shirts off and was finally letting Jack start working on his. Ianto grabbed his hands, walking him backwards until his knees hit the bed, lowering Jack over it and leaning over him, planting kisses across his jaw and down his throat. Jack could feel the warmth, the affection, in the action as he watched himself running his fingers through Ianto's hair, tipping his head back. He smiled, watching them finish pulling at each other's clothes until Ianto's leaning over him, naked and leaving a trail of wet kisses down his body. He heard himself whine as Ianto stopped just shy of his hip and moved back up his body, kissing his neck, then his cheek, then his lips, running his hand over the side of Jack's face. An overwhelming feeling of love hit Jack in the chest as he watched Ianto hold eye contact with him for several seconds, running his thumb over his cheek, before quickly kissing his lips and scrambling back down his body.

"No," Jack muttered as the vision began to fade, smacking the side of the machine, "no, no, no." It didn't stop the image fading, and Jack was left in an empty bunk. He slumped against the wall, trying to hold back tears and pretending to himself he succeeds. He sighed and shoved the device in his pocket, telling himself it might make cleaning out the flat easier.


End file.
